


如何激怒一只蝙蝠（并火上浇油）

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 布鲁斯是个好人，超人沮丧地说。但是如果他再这么在所有人中独独暴躁地针对我一个，我会真的想要踹他的屁股。真的，一千次。他不明白蝙蝠侠到底是怎么了，直到戴安娜突然为他指点了方向之前。“下次，”这位经验丰富的女侠一边吃着冰淇淋一边告诉迷茫的卡尔-艾尔说，“和蝙蝠侠搏击训练的时候，穿件小一号的搏击上衣。”事实证明。超人永远对如何在蝙蝠侠雷点上左右横跳一事充满了经验。超蝙甜食一发完
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 51





	如何激怒一只蝙蝠（并火上浇油）

**Author's Note:**

> 超年轻的布鲁斯和克拉克。因为最近忙的失去理智想吃点短篇甜食搞出来的东西。一部分灵感来自astolat。

一切都源于超人的一次意外发现。

最开始，事情发生在一次作战结束的反思检讨会上。虽然战斗进行的并没有他们想象的那么顺利，但是最终的胜利还是成功让与会的每个人脸上都挂上了一份灿烂的笑容，除了蝙蝠侠。当然，除了他。事实上，他正在不断提醒着每一个人他们在这次作战中出现的失误，包括本应出现在某地却并没有赶到的沙赞，和本应不该出现在某地却因为一时热心而及时赶到了的女侠。至于从不听从指令的亚瑟和听从了指令但是中间跑去干了别的的哈尔也分别获得了他严厉的批评。介于他们现在还是一个刚刚组建了半年多，所有人都没来得及培养出足够默契的小联盟，理所当然地，蝙蝠侠希望他们每个人都能够听从命令，协同作战，而不是像没有联盟时那样地单打独斗甚至任性胡来。

这种批评和检讨，很快，就在个人风格强烈的海王和插科打诨的沙赞和其他人的帮助下，向着不大愉快的方向一路奔去。超人觉得是时候由自己来说一些什么了，事实上，他也确实说了些东西。他说：“好啦，布鲁斯，他们每个人出现这样或者那样的问题也都是出于一片好心。提醒他们下次注意就好了。”

果不其然，他这句和事佬一样的发言成功获得了蝙蝠侠激烈的反对。“你只是试图掩盖自己的错误罢了，超人——如果这里有谁违反作战计划的次数最多，那当然就是你。”

蝙蝠侠阴恻恻地提醒他，他还没有提到超人是如何在战斗最后的时刻掐断了和蝙蝠侠的通讯，抓起那个该死的核弹，孤注一掷地冲刺了一千公里将它丢到了大气层外。“这比他们任何一个人的过错都要更加严重。”他气势汹汹地对着克拉克说。“身为联盟主席，你给他们带了一个坏头。我看不出把我请来做联盟顾问然后又对我的意见嗤之以鼻的必要性，超人。如果这就是你想表达的：你可以对所有的计划置之不理，那么你大可提前告诉我，让我少费一点要如何履行自己职责确保计划完成的脑细胞。”

像是这样的发言，不管怎么说，即使是对于蝙蝠侠来说也未免太过刻薄了一点。他们又吵了一会儿，在正义联盟其他人等着回家的围观之下，超人试图指出他被迫掐断通讯是因为那颗核弹就要爆炸而除了他本人以外没有人来得及完美地处理掉它，而蝙蝠侠指出就是因为超人永远不听从指挥并且热衷在战后会议上和稀泥地各打五十大板才让联盟变成了如今松散一团。

“不是所有人在加入联盟前都宣誓要服从你那堆龟毛规定的，蝙蝠侠。”超人忍不住回嘴说。“我理解你的苦心，但是我希望你也能理解——沟通要讲究方式方法，像你这样地批评每个人并不能够让他们真的听从你的意见。”

“那或许是因为我没有兴趣将一个让这里所有人的性命都危在旦夕的任务变成宛如幼儿园老师让小孩们手牵手过马路的过家家。”蝙蝠侠反唇相讥。“当然了，你还没有意识到，你这种行为完全是一种妇人之仁。”

这句无心之言不幸将女侠扯进了他们愈发激烈的论战中——自然，所有人都相信（好吧，至少超人是真心相信），布鲁斯并不是在用这句话表示什么该死的性别歧视。可是不管怎么说，在神奇女侠面前使用妇人之仁这个词本身就有点像是在摸老虎的屁股。如果是平时，布鲁斯绝对是会为他的这句话道歉的，但是今天，不知道为什么，他看上去尤其地愠怒而又恼火。

最终，会议以蝙蝠侠拂袖而去，超人在他身后大声说“我是不会为了这个和你道歉的，你这个混蛋”作为结尾。已经等的不耐烦了的绿灯侠，闪电侠，海王，钢骨等人交换了几个眼色——克拉克不喜欢他们这样，他知道布鲁斯也不喜欢，但是他不能直接对着他们说给我停下——然后挨个儿拍了拍克拉克的肩。“事情会好起来的，蓝大个儿。”他们说。“总有一天，蝙蝠侠会明白你的一片苦心。”

“所以我可以回去和人分享今天在正义大厅里的所见所闻吗？”沙赞兴高采烈地提问道，“拜托，我不会说那是超人和蝙蝠侠，但是你知道这有多搞笑吗，超人和蝙蝠侠因为一点小事大打出手……”

“我们并没有打架，沙赞，谢谢你。”克拉克捂住脑袋，呻吟了一声。“我不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。”在正义联盟成立以前，蝙蝠侠是一个远比现在要好相处的沉默寡言的男人。“他似乎尤其喜欢生我的气，而我甚至不知道自己是哪里惹到了他。”

一直坐在一边叼着一根薯条，在抗议完蝙蝠侠的那句“妇人之仁”后就回归了沉默的神奇女侠若有所思地对着他上下打量了一番。

“说你想说的任何事，女侠。”超人咕哝。

“……”戴安娜飞快地转了转她的眼睛，那是一个经典的我不参与男人之间愚蠢争斗的经典表情，但是不管怎么说，她和超人与蝙蝠侠一样，都是正义联盟最早的核心成员之一，这就让她多少愿意在他们两个人陷入苦恼时伸手帮一把忙。“你受重伤了，卡尔-艾尔——虽然你已经在太阳的恩赐下成功康复，但是在你掐断蝙蝠侠联线的时候，没有人觉得你可以在核弹爆炸后还成功恢复过来。”毕竟超人在这之前又一次地沐浴在了卢瑟的氪石烟雾中，即使是他自己也很清楚，他的身体机能在后来的战斗中没有完全恢复。“蝙蝠侠命令绿灯侠去太空找你，而我们已经在考虑要如何告诉玛莎她失去了自己的儿子。”

虽然此玛莎非彼玛莎，不过确实，如果他未能归来，那么蝙蝠侠将会成为告诉他的母亲自己不幸过世消息的那个人。想到这个，克拉克的内心不禁软了几分。

“他可以用更加委婉一点的方式告诉我的。”他对着戴安娜柔声道，“直接说他担心我这件事杀不了他。”况且就算他没有掐断蝙蝠侠的通讯，他也确信蝙蝠侠最后一定会命令自己将那个该死的核弹扔到宇宙中去——他是唯一能做到这件事的那个人，而蝙蝠侠最值得人信赖的一点，他会把私情放在任务之后。“反正最后都会是这个结果……”

他还是不明白为什么布鲁斯会对自己大发脾气。“他是个好朋友。”

“嗯……”咬着薯条的戴安娜回答道。“或许吧，我们走着瞧。”

之后的故事发生在正义联盟两两组队协同战斗的小战场上——虽然绝大多数战斗他们一人便可以搞得定，但是为了培养战斗间的默契，他们还是选择通过适当的组队来减轻彼此的压力，熟悉彼此的打斗方式。现在，超人已经能够明白沙赞嘴里突然跑出来的那些不知所云的单词是几个意思。而绿灯侠也大概搞清了什么时候他应该和超人一起向前冲锋，什么时候又应该找个地方躲起来，以免超人的一口急冻呼吸把他一起从天空上冻掉下来。

“我会考虑7月的时候喊你来我家做免费空调的，大超。”临走前，制服上还挂着霜的绿灯侠还和超人碰了碰拳。“干得漂亮！”

接着，轮到他和蝙蝠侠。直到他们将那个不停吐着酸液的触手怪打入休眠状态并且切割下它不断再生的那五个触手之前，超人都坚信不管之前不停激怒着蝙蝠侠的要素到底是些什么，此时此刻，他和蝙蝠侠的友谊仍旧是他本人的胸膛一样坚不可摧。当他拽着触手的残肢向着蝙蝠侠走过去的时候，他的心情相当的快活舒畅——蝙蝠侠今天似乎心情没有那么地糟糕，他或许可以邀请布鲁斯喝上一点咖啡呢。

然而，阻止了超人将要说出口的邀约的是举着手机，渐渐围上来的好事者和媒体。他们对着眼下的场景不停地探头探脑，闪光灯的光芒刺的人睁不开眼。作为联盟主事，超人早就习惯了在这种时刻走上去说点什么的招牌任务。他对着第一个勇敢凑过来的女记者露齿而笑，于是在这位女记者的脸上便爆发出了两团明显到简直不能错认的红晕。

“谢、谢谢你们为大家做的一切，超、超、超、超人。”她可怜到像是想把麦克风一口吃进自己的肚子里。“有、有、有什么想要同大家说的吗？”

他要说的也无非就是一些关于正义联盟不会干涉他国内政，这一怪兽的信息他们会在详细调查后择时公布，正义联盟鼓励大众为受灾群众捐款的司空见惯的套话，但是，这次他还没来得及说完两句，蝙蝠侠就踩着废墟，一脸阴郁地向着他走来。“超人，我们应该准备将这个怪物运走了。”

“什么？哦，好吧。”他一脸迷惑地看着蝙蝠侠。他没想到他们做这个需要这么急——但是既然蝙蝠侠这么说了，那么或许这个怪物复苏的时间比他以为的要短也不一定。这令他满怀歉意地对着记者笑了一笑，在那个记者来得及说出更多傻话之前，和蝙蝠侠一起将怪兽的一部分核心放进了蝙蝠翼。

“我不太明白为什么我们要走的那么早。”他在回去的路上扛着五根触手对着蝙蝠侠喋喋不休着。“它们看起来很安全……”

“就跟你的制服一样安全，当然。”当蝙蝠侠这么说的时候，他的视线若有所指地落在了超人的胸膛，腹肌还有大腿附近。这让超人低头看了看，哦，他的制服被酸液腐出了一个大洞。

“这没什么大不了的。”超人忍不住辩解道。“沙滩短裤露出的面积都比我现在露的地方要多。”

这让蝙蝠侠换了个姿势，有那么一会儿，他看起来很想发表出一点刻薄的评论。但是最终当他开口时，他只是更加怒气冲冲地哼了一声。“是吗？反正明天需要处理《正义联盟主席当众裸身》新闻的人又不是你，不要再给我增加工作量了，超人。”

事实则是，即使蝙蝠侠为了正义联盟成吨的战损、事故还有其他许许多多的情况雇佣了世界最好的公关团队，他也依旧没能阻止正义联盟主席和顾问的照片一起放在报纸首版特写上。像是《星球日报》这种严肃的报纸尚且能够克制地探讨一些像是英雄的责任啊，世界的动态啊这类正经议题，而更加下流的八卦杂志们已经开始评估起超人和蝙蝠侠的绝妙身材。

他还有心思说我呢，这个刻薄鬼。看着蝙蝠侠把手按在自己肩膀上，而自己正忙着回过头同他讲话的那张照片，克拉克不禁含笑心想。明明蝙蝠侠自己的铠甲也被酸液腐蚀的乱七八糟。他昨天太疲倦了，居然都没来得及注意——看看黑暗骑士铠甲缝隙中露出的紧身衣和那些紧致的大腿肌肉吧！八卦杂志们对蝙蝠侠身体的追捧可丝毫没有弱于对超人身材的夸赞。

他觉得整件事听上去很有意思，以至于很想找个时间跟蝙蝠侠分享一下。但是看着那张照片的蝙蝠侠表情似乎变得更臭，以至于克拉克不得不讪讪地将沙赞他们故意放在正义联盟大厅桌上的报纸和《世纪最性感男人照片火辣出炉》的杂志撤换下去。

在那之后，布鲁斯对他的暴躁指数又上升了两个点。超人完全不知道他到底是从哪里来的糟糕脾气。

“我受够了。”终于，在一天晚上，即使一直以“好脾气记者”自居的超人也忍无可忍地将汉堡丢到自己面前的托盘上大声地说。“我受够了……”

虽然我能够理解布鲁斯的所作所为都是为了能够让我们更好地活下去，换言之，他是为了我们在场的每一个人，他情不自禁对着此番和自己一起组队出战的戴安娜大吐苦水说——他们在战斗结束后一致认为比起回正义大厅汇报工作，先去快餐店吃个爽可能更能满足大战过后能量耗尽急需补充点什么以重新振作的身体。幸运的是，这家快餐店的老板是位神奇女侠的粉丝，这就让他们成功获得了一个不那么引人注目的隔间和所有食物免单的绝佳优惠。“别在意，”当超人提问这是不是违反了正义联盟不拿群众一针一线的行事原则的时候，女侠倒是相当大方地挥了挥手。“贝蒂说只要放出我在这里吃饭的消息，她就可以获得数十倍的回报。她的食物也确实当得起‘神奇女侠青睐餐厅’的特别称号。”跟你们这些男人不同，神奇女侠大口咬下了她的巨无霸汉堡。我们姐妹出门互相接应是很正常的。

所以，说回到蝙蝠侠。她说。他又怎么啦？

他上周的时候仅仅是因为路易斯在会议中途联系我就批评我对掩饰自己的秘密身份不够认真。这周一，他认为我更换的新制服有失体统。每周固定的搏击训练课上，他揍我揍的让我怀疑他在公报私仇。而如果还有什么让我介意的话，那就是我有好几次回过头逮到他正注视着我的目光。拉奥啊，他看上去简直就好像我正在他的地雷区起舞或是怎么样。超人咬着吸管说

“他真的这么做了？”

“对，他这么做了。”超人说。“如果不是我确信我和布鲁斯……哦，对不起，蝙蝠侠。希望他不要窃听我们因为不然他回去又要谴责我——如果不是我确信我和蝙蝠侠就算不是朋友也起码算不上仇人，那么我会怀疑我是在不知道的时候偷偷淹死了他的小猫。你还记不记得他上次不慎变猫之后，每个人都可以抱他，只有我碰他的时候他会烦躁对着我狂哈气？”

“公平地来讲，那可能是因为你变成狗那次本能地把鼻子探进了他的臀缝中。”对于此，戴安娜倒是相当合理地回应道。“不过确实，他似乎一直在针对你。”

“他就是在针对我。”超人垂头丧气地瘫了回去。“我只是想知道为什么。”

布鲁斯是个好人，他沮丧地说，我想和他做朋友。但是现在的情况让我真的很想踹他的屁股，一千次。

就是这样的话，让女侠咬了一大口巧克力甜筒中的芒果冰淇淋，她若有所思地咀嚼着。“下次搏击训练的时候，穿件小一号的搏击上衣试试看。”

“呃，抱歉，等等——”超人眨了眨眼睛，“你说什么？”

“下次换件小号的搏击上衣——就算跟我想的不一样，那么充其量你也只会被他多骂几句，没什么损失。你知道吗，卡尔？”已经开始用勺子搅拌起自己的奶昔的戴安娜兴致勃勃地说。“我觉得我的某些预感成真了。”

* * *

所以，这就是为什么那天周五的时候，克拉克·肯特——不是超人，因为在该死的搏击课上，布鲁斯永远都会把红太阳灯调节到最大——穿着小了一号的白色T恤和拳击短裤来到了布鲁斯位于韦恩庄园地下的蝙蝠洞。布鲁斯一早就盘腿坐在了搏击垫上，同样是T恤和短裤装扮，一边冥想一边等着他。当他真的走进来的时候，布鲁斯抬起眼睛瞥了他几眼，然后，克拉克发现，那双深蓝色的瞳孔猛地放大了。

“……你做什么？”他警惕地望着克拉克。就好像克拉克不是穿着上衣短裤，而是套了件夏威夷短裙之类的东西在他面前大跳桑巴。

“什么做什么。”克拉克假装没有注意到布鲁斯的疑惑，他故意又拖过了几个秒钟——任由布鲁斯狐疑地将他从头到脚地打量了个遍。当布鲁斯的视线落在他因为小一号的短裤而变得尤其明显的男性象征上并再次瞪大了眼睛的时候，他同时感到了一阵好像自己是个露阴癖还是什么的羞愧，和对于自己拥有这么一副绝好身材的得意与自豪。

“哦，”他恍然大悟道。“你是说我的衣服——我原先那身衣服不小心被人泼了咖啡，所以只能翻出备用的这套来。”

布鲁斯的眼睛眯紧了：“比原先小了整整一码的上衣和短裤。”

“我说了那是备用的。”

“在你保持了现在这副身材起码五年之后——你在打什么主意，卡尔-艾尔？”

“我觉得你应该改改自己不管看到什么都觉得是有什么人在算计你的疑心病。”他避重就轻地走到布鲁斯的身边，开始按照要求进行那一系列的拉伸运动，当他这么做的时候，他能够感觉到那白色的T恤紧紧地贴在他的胸口和腹肌上，而他的短裤也很碍事，它们似乎不知道要怎么同时容纳他的阴茎和腿部的活动空间。“说真的，布鲁斯。”在终于找到一个可以舒展开双腿的合适姿势后，克拉克深吸了口气，偌大的汗珠正在顺着他的面颊和喉头滚落。“我买衣服的时候买小了一号，”这倒是句实话，“当时正义联盟突然呼叫我，我只好把所有的东西都塞给了吉米让他帮我结账，自己跑进梅西百货的洗手间——等到我发现这套衣服小了的时候，发票上的退款日期早就过了。”

“你总该有些其他更为适合运动的衣物。”当布鲁斯这么说的时候，他的声音听起来很近。克拉克抬起了头，看到那个男人正站在他的面前，不快地俯视着他。他的眼睛看起来有些发黑，这个念头让克拉克感到了一阵好笑。

“你可以借我一套，如果你愿意。”他诚挚地说。“我想韦恩总裁总会有不少同样尺码的替换装备。”

“……”这句话不知道为什么让布鲁斯变得更加地不快。他似乎很想说出点什么，但是最后却只是用着那副高深莫测的表情再一次从头到脚地挑剔地打量了遍他。

“虽然我很不愿意承认。”他以一种不可思议的冷静继续。“但是你穿我的短裤也还是会有点紧。这没什么意义。”

这当然没什么意义，但是却足够让克拉克咧起嘴，相当得意地微笑了起来。

或许神奇女侠说得是对的，男人至死都是一群不带大脑的幼稚的小屁孩。

“把你那傻的要死的笑容收起来。”每时每秒都在变的愈发危险的布鲁斯悄声地威胁道。“你会后悔的，克拉克。”

你会后悔的，克拉克。

很快，克拉克就亲身体验到了这句话，当蝙蝠侠用一个熟练的背摔将他丢向垫子时，因为衣物并不合身，他没能在落地前完成自己应该完成的缓冲姿势。这就让他的肩膀——而非后背成为了整个下落的受力点，骤然的冲击让他呻吟了一声，当他爬起身来时，看到蝙蝠侠赤裸着的那双脚正在他的眼前敏捷地移动着。

“你是在报复我。”他忍不住抱怨说。“你就是在报复我。”

“报复你。”布鲁斯的声音中蕴含着某种毫不掩饰的不屑还有讥诮。“我为什么要报复你。”

“可能是因为我又在什么地方惹了你而你就是不肯告诉我。”他嘶了一声——至少，他很确定，蝙蝠侠今晚揍他的强度远比上个礼拜强上三倍。当他爬起来时，他发现布鲁斯已经做好了一个迎击的准备。

“恶棍并不会因为报复或者不报复而放弃在你失去超级能力时揍你，克拉克。”他才刚刚站起身，布鲁斯就向着他灵巧地扑来。“我也不会。”

他们又在软垫上摔打了大约三个来回。当最后布鲁斯又一次以正面位绞住克拉克的身体，逼迫他大喊“投降！投降！”的时候，克拉克已经放弃了思考，他浑身都很痛——跟布鲁斯的搏击训练永远都会让他宛如被人暴揍了三百遍一样，如果不是超人的恢复能力，他要酸痛到第二天都没法起身。事实上，在这方面他要感谢布鲁斯的贴心，和红太阳灯光一起被安装在顶棚上的还有让克拉克迅速恢复的人造黄太阳。一般来说，在到时间后，布鲁斯会切换灯光，克拉克则会再花上一个小时左右的时间晒晒太阳，然后他就会像是没事人一样从垫子上爬起来，感谢布鲁斯的指教，然后回大都会自己的公寓间痛痛快快地洗个热水澡。

但是这一次，在他喊过投降，并且大脑开始放空的第三个秒钟，他意识到布鲁斯依旧没有放开他的身体，事实上，他正跨坐在克拉克的腰上，垂着头，那副样子就好像他正准备探身检查甚至是看望他。这就让克拉克模糊地意识到，布鲁斯的睫毛是很长的，而当那长长的睫毛因为汗水而微微颤动着，打着颤地遮住那深蓝色瞳孔时，布鲁斯的眼睛看起来就像是在泼了墨的夜空下不断向前延伸的星河。这让他在某个瞬间染上了一种古怪的色调，以至于克拉克几乎是下意识地感受到了自己不合身的短裤到底有多么紧绷。

这让克拉克笑了笑，没有他希望的那么自然，但是对于一个被人打倒在地上的男人已经足够坦率。“我投降了，布鲁斯。”

就好像被什么人惊扰了梦境一样，在那个瞬间，他看到惊讶是如何攀上男人的眼角，破坏掉他原本那副冷静而又沉着的表象，将某个不经意间暴露出的东西扯了出来，却又在一个人可以分辨清那是什么之前被蝙蝠侠亲手塞回了他漠然着的壳子之中。他哦了一声，声音冷淡的就好像他对眼下的一切都感到了无聊，然后他利落地站了起来，甚至都不等克拉克起身，就背过身，径直走到一旁放着水杯的位置，仰起脖子，让喉结伴随着液体的吞咽上下抖动着。

克拉克半坐起身，他望着这样沉默寡言着的布鲁斯，仍旧不能够确定在那个瞬间他所看到的东西是否真的如他所想的那样是他希望看到的东西。

“你还有什么新的折磨我的计划吗？”他有意地清了清嗓子——让自己听上去平静又无辜，像是完全没有发察觉到布鲁斯走神的那几秒钟所表现出的异常。而侧对着他的布鲁斯只是继续喝着水，一直到最后一滴液体也顺着瓶口滚进了他的口中，他才将水杯丢回了原位。

“没有。”他冷淡地说。“今天就到此为止。”

“还没有到往常我们结束的时间。”克拉克盘腿坐着，努力忽视掉自己酸痛着的后背和尖叫着“别再招惹蝙蝠侠了你这个白痴”的胸口和小腹。

这让布鲁斯微微斜了一眼，有意思，他甚至没有去直接看他。“你是什么时候成为一个这么热心的学生的，超人？”他冷静地发问。“上个礼拜，你分明在距离训练还有二十分钟的时候就已经提出要提前回家。”

“那是因为我需要回去紧急加班——我告诉过你了，布鲁斯。”当然，蝙蝠侠猜的也没错，他确实忙不迭地从这个怎么看自己都只是在被蝙蝠侠暴揍的场景飞速撤退。说真的，再给他二十年，他也不可能在赤手空拳的前提下真的打败布鲁斯。“但是今天，我没有事。”

这令布鲁斯微微哼了一声。“你的衣服不适合做这种剧烈的运动。它根本就不适合做这种搏击训练。”事实上，它已经被扯开了一道口子。克拉克能够感受到自己半个左肋完全地晾在了空气中，这让他漂亮（虽然可能没有布鲁斯那么耐用）的腹肌暴露了出来。超人没打算为他的身材跟蝙蝠侠道歉。“换身衣服，下次我会把今天的半个小时补上。”

当布鲁斯转过身开始从他的包中取出毛巾和其他东西时，克拉克发现自己正忙着盯着布鲁斯为此舒展开的肌肉。

他有点奇怪为什么他会从自己的肌肉想到布鲁斯的肌肉，想到布鲁斯的腹肌，想到他的身体在某些时候是否也会如刚刚击倒他时那样的紧实有力。

这是个非常奇怪的念头，诞生在了超人的脑海之中。而他却不能确定这是否就跟正义联盟的男士们往常好奇的“钢骨是否仍旧存在着某些部位”，“闪电侠是否能够忍受过于慢节奏的性爱”，“沙赞会在做爱时大喊沙赞来增加刺激吗”，还有“超人射精时他的精液是否会射穿三层楼”（顺便一提，不会，谢谢好奇）的疑惑一样纯洁无害。

“……好吧。”总之，克拉克还是爬起了身，当他站起来时，他要非常小心，不要被他过紧的短裤绊倒——现在，它有点过于紧绷到超出克拉克的期望了：一个明显的形状暴涨在短裤之中，此刻正侧放在他的右腿上。

他们每次搏击过后，克拉克的阴茎总是会带着一点点兴奋，他知道布鲁斯实际上也差不多如此。从科学的角度来说，伴随着汗水的释放，内啡肽和和荷尔蒙都会攀上一个小小的巅峰。剧烈的运动则会让男人的下体更容易充血。总的来说，这可能就是所谓男人间“无伤大雅”的那种小问题。但是今天，他觉得自己勃起的尤其地厉害。

他站了起身，有点热，却发现自己没有带水，于是他走到了放着咖啡机和零食的吧台边拿起了茶壶。当他这么做的时候，他感到了一种强烈的不自在，甚至包括他身上紧绷着的，随时都要被撑裂开的上衣都让他有点焦虑。他用手指反复敲打着桌台，热切盼望着蝙蝠侠能说点什么好缓解此刻的尴尬。

但是，他没有。所以超人只能够靠他自己了。

“或许你可以替我把黄太阳灯打开。”他一边建议，一边回过头去说。“而我可以为你倒点什么，你想要水吗？还是说，来点咖啡……”

他就这样直直地撞进了蝙蝠侠的眼睛里。他正在看着他，毫无疑问。

“清水就是最好的。”当布鲁斯开口的时候，他的声音听起来甚至可以说是极度的呆板。

拉奥啊，而当克拉克倒满两个杯子时，他忍不住虔诚地祈祷说。

就在刚刚，在他回头的那一刻。

蝙蝠侠是不是正一脸渴望地盯着他的屁股，尤其是那根半勃的阴茎？

* * *

他有点后悔自己听从了女侠的建议，虽然，从另一个角度说，一切看上去都变得异常地合理了。

“我还是难以想象，”他自言自语着，“他就为了这点事跟我大发脾气。”

毕竟，它听上去还是很不合理的：如果那是别的什么人，他会切实相信对方说不定真的是在为感受到了超人的性吸引力而烦躁不安。可那是布鲁斯，是蝙蝠侠。前者让人很难想象他真的会因为性这种司空见惯的东西而感到暴躁，而后者在绝大多数人心中几乎是与自我克制这几个单字画上了等号。

“他在责怪我们的时候可没有怎么自我克制过，讲道理。”绿灯侠拿着橙汁坐在了他的身边。“嘿，怎么了，大超。在烦恼些什么？”

他是绝对不可能将他怀疑蝙蝠侠觉得自己很性感——而他从某个角度似乎也真的觉得蝙蝠侠很性感这种事拿出去乱说的，不，绝对不可能。因为这涉及的不仅仅是他自己，还包括了蝙蝠侠的声誉。可是不和人讨论这件事并不意味着他不会去想。现在，每当蝙蝠侠对着他暴躁，他都可以从他的谴责外读出更多的话外之音——他希望这不是真的，因为想象一个因为欲求不满而暴怒异常的蝙蝠侠实在是有点过于噩梦。但除此之外很多事不能做其他解释。

他也试着做过一些对比实验来确定事情是否真的如他所想的那样，譬如说，他会故意在正义山的训练室里丢掉上衣跟闪电侠赛跑，他会对每一个路过的员工都很亲切，他对待那些蜂拥而来的记者相当地富有耐心，甚至当有女记者踉跄地跌进他的怀里时，他为了保护她后退了几步，以至于被媒体盛赞是绅士风度的化身。每一个举动都成功为他换得了至少五点的蝙蝠侠的怒气值的提升。在半个月以后，就连那些无辜路人都不能再对他们联盟的主席和顾问之间紧绷的关系而置之不理了。

“……即使那是超人，”他听到闪电侠的耳语，“蝙蝠侠的怒气也有点太大了。到底是什么人惹到了他？他这几天不爽到让我怀疑他会踹路过的小狗屁股。”

正在蝙蝠侠怒气边缘反复横跳大加试探的超人忍不住缩了缩脖子：前两天他故意用了跟布鲁斯同款的须后水——味道并不如何浓重，不至于像古龙水那样闻起来就仿佛克拉克跟布鲁斯曾经在一张床上颠鸾倒凤（他还不打算让正义联盟的其他人开始怀疑他们之间的古怪关系），但是它很微妙地暗示了某种同寝过后享用一个洗手间的亲密的缱绻。他记得布鲁斯在闻到它时瞳孔扩大了至少半个公分。

“你以为你在做什么？”他咬牙切齿地对着超人咆哮。

“嗯？什么，什么做什么？”超人装傻。“你在说什么？”

那是路易斯送给他的周年工作礼物，虽然他要承认，私下里他也使了一点小花招，譬如让路易斯和吉米发现他正在阅读某个公司的须后水宣传广告。但是总而言之，他这是在正当用他的朋友们赠予他的昂贵礼物。而如果那个礼物和布鲁斯·韦恩用的须后水撞车，那么这只能说是巧合，和克拉克无关的巧合。

“……”蝙蝠侠阴晴不定地瞪视了他几秒，接着转过身，大踏步地走了出去，出门的路上还不忘刻薄地挑剔了正义大厅的几个布置错误。

而在今天，克拉克因为着急出门忘了用那瓶须后水之后，蝙蝠侠看起来甚至比他在用须后水时还要生他的气。

“……如果再假装自己对整件事一无所知，就有点太不厚道了。”当超人靠在孤独堡垒的椅子上，认真地对着自己说。

虽然生气着的蝙蝠侠从某种意义上来说是真的好玩。

（真的好玩，真的。并且因为从头到尾似乎只有他能够这么激怒蝙蝠侠却全身而退，克拉克都快要对这种仿佛是在比赛摸老虎屁股——看什么时候老虎真的暴怒着扑向自己的游戏偷偷上瘾了。）

可不管怎么说，利用布鲁斯的欲求不满来激怒他这件事也是到了一个关口。再这样下去，总有一天，气急败坏的布鲁斯会亲手杀了他，然后坐在他的坟头上咀嚼着超人残余的肉片。

但是现在，事情演变到这一步，是真的有点难以收场——他从一开始就不大可能径直走向布鲁斯，在不让布鲁斯不愉快的前提下对他说出“嘿，我知道你想我的阴茎想很久了，想不想现在试试”这样稀奇古怪的发言。而如今，倘若他真的让布鲁斯意识到，他的所作所为并不是出于一种直男的耿直，而是如他狐疑的那样，是故意地试探和激怒……

被玩弄了的布鲁斯一定会亲手把他吊在韦恩塔的尖顶上的。他一定会的。一定。

克拉克捂住了自己的面孔。

拉奥啊，事情到底是怎么演变到这一步的。

* * *

感谢毒藤女。

感谢她最新培育出的“削弱人自我克制力”的情绪花粉。

感谢那天晚上因为临时加班，不得不让超人代替自己来和蝙蝠侠组队的闪电侠。

当他们两个终于将毒藤女塞进了去往阿卡姆的警车，而超人像是往常一样试图感谢如此配合的哥谭警局时，有什么人一把揪住了他的手臂，在他来得及反对之前（也有可能是因为他对于此太过熟悉以至于他本能性地没有反对）将他拖进了一边的小巷。

他不知道自己被拽着往前走了多久，当他被摔上巷子里的矮墙以至于矮墙都为此裂出了几条缝隙，他看到了蝙蝠侠面具下暴怒着的蓝眼睛。

“我受够了卡尔-艾尔。”他就像是咬着牙根一样对着他咆哮说。“你他妈的够了。”

“我？我怎么了？”被他拎着领口按在墙上——面容十分的平静以至于就好像他和蝙蝠侠至少还隔着七八米的桌子而非是像这样快要脸贴上脸的超人无辜地说。“我配合了你的作战计划……”

“我不是在说这个！”蝙蝠侠提高了声音。那些花粉在他的面罩，肩膀，还有下颚上，混合着汗水闪闪地发着光。“你知道我在说什么的，该死，我原本以为你只是太过迟钝而无法察觉……”

汗水，闪光。

“你最好说清楚一点你在为了什么生气。”超人目不转睛地盯着那些顺着蝙蝠侠的脸颊滚落而下的汗水。“突然这么大喊大叫，我很困惑。”

这让某种下意识的犹疑又重新密布在了布鲁斯深蓝色的眼睛里——他的瞳孔现在是一抹深深的墨色，浓重的就好像大西洋上密布的积雨云。他现在看上去又有点狐疑了，当然，因为他面对的是那个大都会的童子军，从理论上说永远是位好好先生的超人卡尔。

他的喉结为此微微地抖动了一下，在紧身的制服下面，如此鲜明而又充满诱惑（诱惑？）。克拉克再一次感受到了一阵口干舌燥。

一定是他的表情出卖了他，因为在那个瞬间过后，他看到了蝙蝠侠恼怒着的眼睛在下一秒成为了滔天的怒火。

“停止再来挑战我的耐心的行为，肯特！”他甚至叫喊出了他的名字而不是代号。那些亮晶晶的花粉让克拉克很想舔弄和噬咬布鲁斯的脸颊还有喉结。他几乎就要这么去做了，在他想起来如果他一句话都没说就这么干了的话布鲁斯可能这辈子都要疯狂地报复他以前。“我原本以为这只是我一个人的事……”

“只是你一个人的事，你管这叫你一个人的事……”

“我他妈觉得你有时确实很性感跟你自己有个屁的关系。”蝙蝠侠破口大骂。“你给我听好，肯特，我他妈一直在容忍你，只是因为你他妈的是个直男，至少我以为，你他妈像是钢管一样的直……”

“而你选择总是不停地挑衅我，故意跟我生气仅仅是因为你控制不了自己的某些想法还有情绪……”

“那他妈是因为我关心你，肯特！”

“而我也同样关心你所以我想知道你他妈到底是怎么了，布鲁斯！”

他们两个就这样对着对方咆哮出了这些内容——甚至无法去思考如果他们喊的过于大声会不会有什么人听见而让他们成为第二天早上秘密身份被揭穿的头条。

克拉克觉得自己血管正在太阳穴附近疯狂地跳动。他无法控制住自己，非常明显，布鲁斯也无法控制住他自己，他们两个都很暴躁，原因很明显，但看起来他们中没有一个觉得先去洗个澡把那些花粉冲下去是现在的正紧事。

“哦，所以，你关心我？”况且，如今，布鲁斯竟然突然微笑了起来，他的笑容颇为讥讽——当他满不在乎的时候，那个游戏人生的布鲁斯·韦恩是可以摆出这副表情的。“你的关心就是指反复挑战我的底线，在激怒我的边缘进行试探……”

“如果你能一开始就把某些话说出来，我他妈至于搞这么复杂的东西吗？！”克拉克也开始对此越来越感到恼火了，某个部分的他觉得自己就像是个愚不可及地对着朋友大吼的小学生，但是与此同时，他的每分每毫的情感也真切地跟那些快吼出眼泪来的小学生一个德性。“你以为那很容易？！在你面前装傻，假装看不出，看不出你他妈在想什么，你觉得我他妈是有病还是怎么着才会想穿那样的裤子还要被你打？！”

“……所以就连裤子也是故意的，是吗，克拉克·肯特？”蝙蝠侠再次把他的眼睛眯了起来，他现在看上去一点都不生气了——而这甚至比暴怒的蝙蝠侠还要让人不妙。克拉克盯着他弯起的嘴唇， **想要知道** 它咬起来是什么样子的。“开心吗，把鼎鼎大名的蝙蝠侠玩弄在手心上，靠着那身愚蠢的小号T恤跟拳击短裤……”

那个嘴唇本身色泽带着一点点干涸，就好像是蝙蝠侠本人一样低调灰暗，拥有着一种从来没有被润泽过的柔软。但是当它不屑地蜷曲起来的时候，它却又变得无比的鲜明而又明亮。他希望知道它湿润起来会是什么样子的，他希望知道他甚至没有余暇去看的其他部分被从蝙蝠的战衣中剥离出来是什么样子。

那么愤怒（鲜明）着的布鲁斯。

不知道是出于什么样的原因，布鲁斯的舌尖突然探出来，飞速舔了一圈那干燥的嘴唇，它现在看上去是亮晶晶的了， **就跟那些汗水还有喉结一样** ，“这太可笑了。”松开攥着克拉克脖领的手的蝙蝠侠垂下了肩膀。他的脸色仍旧是愠怒的，带着一点点努力的克制还有明天再找你算账的不快。“这太可笑了。”

他或许是想要离开，但是超人赶在那之前屁伸出了一条手臂阻挡住了他，蝙蝠侠怒视着那条胳膊。“让开！”

“我不会让开。”克拉克说，他现在非常非常的 **冷静** ，就跟突然决定撤退的布鲁斯一样。“因为我要是在这儿放过了你，你他妈准保不会提起这个话题……”

“提起这个话题有个屁的意义，”回过头的布鲁斯心烦气躁地咆哮。“你他妈就算知道又怎么样——你简直就跟韦恩塔顶上的天线一样直！”

“可是我可以做这个。”克拉克咬了一下布鲁斯的嘴唇。

而当布鲁斯挣扎起来，将克拉克一把推开的时候，克拉克实际上比布鲁斯还要吃惊。

他的某个部分实际上率先开始为超人性骚扰同事这件事打起了道歉的腹稿，但是与此同时他的其他部分却忙着气势汹汹（但是又带着一点微妙的恳求）地凝视着眼前的布鲁斯。

“……你刚刚。”蝙蝠侠摸着自己的嘴唇，看上去有一点呆呆的，透着点不符合蝙蝠侠一贯风格的那种傻气。“是不是……”

“我是。”那原本悬而未决的某个部分如今啪哒一声地落地。这一次，他实实在在地吻上了布鲁斯。他的舌头伸进了布鲁斯的嘴巴，而布鲁斯的大脑似乎还在忙着为此不停地思考。但是当克拉克将他推搡进更深的墙角的时候，他似乎终于做了某些决定。

布鲁斯的舌尖尝起来和他本人相反的带着一点微弱的甜味。当克拉克抓起他的大腿好将他们的胯部顶在一起时，他感觉到布鲁斯的手插进了自己的头发里。他们就跟两头野兽一样，比起亲吻更像是在咬噬着彼此。只不过超人才不会被轻易地咬伤，他能够听到布鲁斯为此发出的恼火的咕噜声。

“我就没看到过多少你高兴的时候。”他咕哝着拽开了蝙蝠侠下半身的腿甲。

“你会后悔的。”他警告他。

他从来没有研究过蝙蝠侠的战甲应该被怎么解开，但事实证明，在这种时刻，他学的很快。“是吗，为什么？”他将布鲁斯制服的裤子一把拽到了膝盖。噢上帝，拽破蝙蝠侠的制服的感觉太他妈好了，他以后一定要再来一次。

“你中了花粉，你个白痴。”

“你不也一样，傻瓜。”非常明显的，布鲁斯勃起了——就跟那个搏击之夜的时候一样，他硬的非常惊人。而克拉克只觉得他硬的甚至远胜于当时。“我他妈早就想干这个了。”他将他更多地压倒在巷子的墙壁上，抓着他的双腿让他们能够架上自己的腰，这将让蝙蝠侠除了他的后背和双腿外没有其他的支点，而正如克拉克那天料想的那样，布鲁斯腰腹的力量在某些时刻也是一样地坚硬又可靠。在扯开了自己的裤子后，他们的阴茎紧密相贴，而超人只想他妈的现在就给他们两个来一个该死的手活。

“我警告过你了。”布鲁斯眯缝起眼睛。“明天早上睡醒的时候，你他妈休想让我负责。”

“那太好了。”克拉克真挚地回答。“因为我他妈现在就要操你，在你的小巷子里操你。”在用一只手固定住布鲁斯的腰部后，他的另一只手紧紧地掰着布鲁斯穿着战靴的脚腕。“我老早就在想，”当他动起腰时，顶在一起的阴茎因为碰撞而给他们带来了触电似的激烈的快感。“你穿靴子的样子真他妈的好看。你知不知道我老早就在想它到底是如何严丝合缝地贴合在你的小腿上的，布鲁斯？”他的手指摸索着布鲁斯靴子边缘的搭扣，却并没有急于将它解开。

一个穿着靴子的布鲁斯，其性感程度远胜于不穿靴子的布鲁斯。虽然他之后可能找一天在那张该死的搏击垫子上好好把赤足的布鲁斯操上一遍，不过那是以后，将来。

“我老早就想这么干了。”当他掐着他的腰，强迫他们的鼠蹊紧紧贴合，而布鲁斯为此发出大声的呻吟时，他这么宣布。“老天，我老早就想操你了。花粉只是让我明白过来——我搞不明白为什么我们要耽误那么久。”

他甚至想要直接操他，现在，就在这儿，他等不及去别处了，他要操进蝙蝠侠的那个该死的屁股里，但是他的理智提醒着自己如果他现在这么干，他将收获一个下体受伤的布鲁斯。不会有人想要在半夜去拍莱斯利医生的门，仅仅是因为你和你的男朋友（疑似）上床太着急没带润滑的。但当他为了这个念头而竭力控制着自己在完全勃起并且真的生生操进布鲁斯前停下时，他听到布鲁斯不耐烦的嘶声。

“润滑剂在右手边第二个格子里，白痴。”

“你随身携带润滑剂？”

“它能够用到的地方比你想象的多。快点，”布鲁斯已经开始不耐烦了，他抓着克拉克的肩膀，勾在他腰上的双腿用力地收紧了两次。“你他妈慢的就像是只磨磨叽叽的老母鸡一样。”

“老母鸡会这么给你润滑吗，布鲁斯？”他已经将那瓶工业凡士林拽了出来，老天保佑，蝙蝠侠可能会需要一条新的腰带但是管他的，那些挤出来的半液态混合物黏黏糊糊地沾在他的手指上，而他甚至懒得去思考那些被挤漏在他和布鲁斯腰腹间的液体看上去有多么的色情。

他直接将两只手指塞了进去，对从来没有经历过这方面开拓的人来说，一次两根手指似乎确实有点过了，但是那个时候爆发出一阵骂音的布鲁斯听上去倒也不像是在为此而不开心。当那两根手指能够在他的身体中伸张活动过后，他甚至开始骂骂咧咧地要求克拉克快点伸进来第三根。“或者你直接操进来，你这个软脚虾，你这个……”他倒吸了一口冷气因为克拉克真的在咬他的喉结而他的身体下意识地收缩夹紧以至于那两根手指绝对在他的体内变得更加真实。“你个磨叽到天亮了都他妈能未必操得不上我的混蛋！”

当克拉克真的遵循布鲁斯的意愿操进布鲁斯的身体里的时候，他听到了布鲁斯窒息一样的急促而又吃力的喘息，那种感觉就好像是被什么过于巨大的东西噎住了。而与此同时他的身体滚烫的厉害，一部分原因是克拉克正忙于亲吻他的胸膛舔舐着他的乳珠和所有仅仅是碰碰就会引起布鲁斯浑身颤抖着的部位。当这位专心致志的超人终于找到那个该死的让布鲁斯如此渴望着的肿胀的部位的那一刻，他听到了又细又长的，宛如悲鸣一样被扼死在了喉管中的气音。

“操。”布鲁斯骂道。“操，操你的，克拉克。”

他勃起的阴茎戳在克拉克的肚子上，而与此同时，克拉克的阴茎正在布鲁斯的身体里，被打开的布鲁斯又热又紧，明显前戏不足还没有完全放松下来的部位让人担心仅仅是动动就会将那薄薄的肠壁拉扯而开。但是那紧紧吸合着克拉克龟头的肠壁就如抓着他肩膀的布鲁斯一样急切而又热情。没有人可以拒绝像是这样狂乱的邀请。而每一次撞击时布鲁斯洒在克拉克肩膀上的凌乱的呼吸，咬死的下颚，再配上被汗水濡湿了的紧闭着的眉眼，这是最棒的奖赏。克拉克将他的头罩一起扯了下来，那汗涔涔的黑发在凌乱中充满了色情的意味，布鲁斯成功地瞪视了他一眼，那锋利而又尖锐的视线却很快因为克拉克的进入而变成了耶稣受难似的紧闭。这样的布鲁斯看上去是如此的快乐，如此的鲜活，就连那难以忍受的痛苦此时此刻都在他颤抖的嘴唇上化为了一连串欲求的叹息。

他射了一次，当布鲁斯射在他的小腹上，白色的污浊绽放在他们的身体间时，某种理智一样的东西钻回到了克拉克的脑子里，但是当他重新看清努力抓着墙以免自己滑下，半垂着眼睛，喘着粗气，而那破碎的失神的眼睛唯一倒映出的只有洒满着月光的克拉克的时候，那根重新绷紧的弦再次地断裂了。他将布鲁斯翻了个身，刚刚高潮过的男人踉跄着用手撑住了墙，随后，后背位的姿势让克拉克进入的更深、更深……

他们在那个巷子里做了三次，一直到白色的精液开始顺着布鲁斯的两条大腿流了出来，然后当克拉克把布鲁斯弄到蝙蝠车上时，又因为布鲁斯的一句“我要一瘸一拐地出现在联盟大厅里，于是所有人都知道你他妈的终于把我操过了”的胡话而在蝙蝠车上又搞了一次。布鲁斯之后绝对会对这件事非常非常不高兴的——介于他宝贝自己的车宝贝到了某种偏执的地步。但是当时，布鲁斯看起来对这件事毫无异议。

后来他将布鲁斯扯到了卧室里，然后他们又荒淫地进行了第四次和第五次。在被操到最后时，布鲁斯的身体已经完全的软了，软到你难以置信那坚硬冷酷的蝙蝠侠会有这么柔软而又敏感的时刻。他的头被按压在枕头上，而他的腰被高高拽起以方便克拉克的进入，当那硕大的阴茎再次碾过他的敏感点时，已经高潮过了不止五次的男人发出了渴慕而又放浪的呻吟。

……

他终于想起来他们应该把那些该死的花粉洗掉，虽然他们已经赤身裸体地躺在了床上——地上到处是被撕碎的制服，脱下的内裤和被砰地砸到一边的歪倒着的战靴。他迟早要让布鲁斯穿着他的靴子再被克拉克操一次，他要好好看看那战靴是如何收紧在布鲁斯结实有力的小腿上的，但不是今天。

他再次想起他们应该去把花粉洗掉，但是布鲁斯已经将头埋在了枕头里。即将昏睡过去的他看上去筋疲力尽而又心满意足，克拉克继而想起来，他还得给布鲁斯上药。

“闭嘴。”但是当他试图晃醒布鲁斯——或者至少能够将他抱起来好带他去清理时，布鲁斯暴躁地说。“我要睡觉。”

于是克拉克思考了一会儿，决定暂时睡觉也没什么大了的。

他们享受了几个小时清净的睡眠。

直到布鲁斯和克拉克分别在午餐的召唤下醒了过来，而翘了班却连手机都没有带的记者先生，在逐渐回想起昨晚发生了什么而开始冷笑起来的总裁先生的目光中知道自己的麻烦大了。

……

“所以，你总是这样。”超人忍不住抗议说。“你总是在跟我发火，虽然我知道你说这一切都是为了我好……”

“我发火。”蝙蝠侠被逗笑了一样地抱紧了手臂。“有些人就是分不清理智的探讨和情绪化责骂之间的关系，当然，我理解。考虑到我们之中热衷情绪化责骂这件事的人又不是我……”

蝙蝠侠咬住了他的下嘴唇，他看上去真的是濒临冷笑地步的那种很生气，而超人则一下涨红了脸，过了片刻，悻悻地软了下去。“这不道德，布鲁斯。”他咕哝着重复了一次。“这不道德。”

“我还以为他会硬气地反驳回去呢，”沙赞一边吃着爆米花一边忍不住地评论说。

“我倒是觉得这俩人稍稍有点过于的乐在其中。”

“哦管他呢，反正跟我们没有关系。只要他们能够早点醒悟过来放我们下班就好。”

“嘿，戴安娜。”巴里好奇地探过了一个头。“在看什么？”

“嗯？没事，”正在翻着杂志的戴安娜懒洋洋地回答说。“我有两个朋友可能要订婚了，说到这个，巴里，你觉得提前一年购买新婚礼物是不是有点太早了？”


End file.
